


Is It Time Yet?

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I cant believe this. I wrote hets, Theyre trying ok?, Well...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitama and Dwyer's first kiss goes up in flames...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Time Yet?

Mitama inhaled deeply next to Dwyer for the third time in the course of sixty seconds, so Dwyer opened one eye and gazed up at her. “Is there something wrong?”

Dwyer felt the heat of another body next to him, and he sat up a bit, the back of his head dragging along the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. Instead of relaxing against her part of the tree, Mitama was instead slouching against him. Mitama murmured something that Dwyer couldn’t hear, but her tone was most definitely a complaining one. 

Finally, she grumbled, “I can’t focus on my craft. My usual verbosity escapes me!”

“You’re not supposed to force art, right? If you wanted to do something artsy, it would just come to you,” Dwyer speculated. He shifted in the grass, and Mitama moved with him. It would’ve been much more soothing to relax in the comfort of a bed, but both he and Mitama were either too scared or too shy to lie in the same bed together. The possibility of getting caught by their parents was also kept in mind.

However, neither of them seemed too bothered about resting or napping outside when they had free time. It was just warm enough outdoors to stretch out and let loose, and they took their sunny opportunity gladly.

“It usually does come to me. That’s the issue.”  Dwyer shut his eyes again, but was still thinking about the issue at hand. Before he could brainstorm another solution, Mitama said, “Maybe it’s because I’m so close to you.”

“How does our relationship affect how easily you make up haikus?”

“I don’t mean relationship-wise,” she scowled. “I mean _physically_. When you’re around me, my heart races, and I can’t think of anything else but you. It’s a nice feeling, but I don’t want it right _now_.”

Dwyer sat up all the way, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. Mitama seemed none-too happy at the loss of contact, but shuffled around so that she was in front of him.

 _I guess she thinks I have an idea,_  Dwyer thought, averting his eyes. He cleared his throat and drawled, “If it’s such a nice feeling, then you should be able to write about it.”

“I’ve never tried to write about love,” Mitama mused, looking down at her tablet. “It’s not something I can put into words…no, no, it _is_. I just need a little encouragement.”

Dwyer scoffed. “Since when?”

“I told you I’ve never written about it! Of course I need a jumpstart.”

Dwyer shrugged with one shoulder, worrying his lip with his teeth. “What do I need to do?”

Mitama’s hand touched Dwyer’s knee, making him look at her again. There was a look on her face that didn’t make him feel upset or scared, but _did_  make him feel…unsettled. Her tablet and brush were rested on the green grass, and Dwyer took it upon himself to readjust them so they were parallel, doing anything to avoid her gaze.

Noticing his attempts to ignore her, Mitama huffed. “Well, what do couples do when they’re this close?”

“Physically close?”

“Yes. I mean, when couples’ faces are this close.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure.”

“Dwyer,” Mitama said, “you’re insufferable. Come on. Don’t you think it’s about time we’ve done more than just lie near each other?” Dwyer turned a bright red, and Mitama clarified, “I don’t mean _that_. I mean kissing! We’ve never kissed!”

Dwyer’s mouth fell into a silent “O”, and he nodded. He shuffled closer to Mitama, and she rose up on her knees in order to get closer to him. _I have to take the lead?_

Eyes screwed shut, Dwyer leaned in…and pressed a gentle kiss to Mitama’s forehead.

The outdoors had never felt so silent before. Even the birds stopped singing. For a second, Dwyer thought he had gone deaf, but his worries were quickly rectified when Mitama said, “Dwyer. _On the lips_.”

“Oh.”

“The volcano stirs…it is awake and waiting…your-”

“I get it, I get it, you want me to kiss you. No need to be melodramatic,” Dwyer mumbled. “Alright. Close your eyes…!”

Mitama seemed impatient, but closed her eyes. Dwyer immediately found himself missing her star-shaped pupils, but didn’t see the point in telling her to open them.

He thought about closing his own eyes, but he realized that he had to be able to see what he was doing. Swallowing thickly, Dwyer leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her waist-

“Mitama! Dwyer! Are you up here?!” A high-pitched voice called from the distance.

“Oh, gods, that’s Ophelia,” Mitama grumbled, jerking back. Sure enough, Ophelia was approaching quickly, running with all she had. Dwyer sighed, slightly from the relief of having more time to work himself up to their first kiss, but mostly from exhaustion. 

By the time Ophelia reached them, she was panting, but still coherent enough to say, “There’s a fire down at the training fields! We need every healer to be on-call! It’s absolutely awful!”

“Just as I was getting settled in,” Dwyer said, giving a long, drawn-out sigh. He rose and Mitama rose with him, scrambling to pick up her tablet and brush. “Once again, any chance at rest is snatched from me.”

“Who’s really melodramatic here?” Mitama smirked.

Ophelia scolded, “There’s no time for dilly-dallying! Fate’s hand has summoned you two, the sacred givers of life, to bless those poor burnt souls with your prowess!”

“…right,” Mitama mumbled, dashing ahead. Ophelia ran after her, and Dwyer had no choice but to follow.

* * *

“That wasn’t as bad as she said it was. The worst that happened was Setsuna getting a little burn on her shoulder and my father’s pants catching fire. We could’ve stayed where we were.” Mitama remarked later that evening.

Despite that remark, she seemed rather upset about the smell of slightly burnt flesh lingering in the night air as they walked past the partly-destroyed training fields. Dwyer was unbothered by it, but was definitely a bit worried about Mitama. Then again, like she said, things weren’t that bad. A lot of training dummies were scorched, and there was a strict ban on the use of strong fire tomes on the training fields, but otherwise, everything was normal. “Leave it to Ophelia to embellish the truth. Not like we can’t continue what we were doing, though.”

“I…don’t think I can kiss tonight. Even dinner tasted like smoke,” Mitama admitted. “A thick cloud of grey, consuming my scarred taste buds…”

Dwyer finished her haiku in the hopes of getting her to lighten up. “Tasty soup…is gross.” Mitama nodded solemnly. Dwyer tried once more to cheer her up: “I guess you’re not the real volcano here.”

This earned him a little snicker, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re right. I suppose the volcano can wait a little longer for her kiss. Let’s just hope that next time we try, we all won’t burn to a crisp.”

“What will be, will be,” Dwyer said wryly.

“You’ve been hanging out with my father too much,” Mitama retorted. “It’s getting dark. I should probably go get ready for bed.”

“Me too.”

They stood there silently instead of moving to their respective places, and Dwyer coughed awkwardly, looking off into space. Mitama had linked her right arm with his left, so they were standing rather close. He was thankful for the heat; the night was beginning to get chilly. Part of him wanted to try and kiss her, but she had already said she couldn’t…however, it seemed like a romantic moment, like in those dumb books Caeldori owned. _Make a move, wait, no, don’t…actually, just-_

Mitama shifted next to him, and he heard a quiet “good night, Dwyer” before he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

When he looked over to his left in surprise, all he saw was Mitama dashing off.


End file.
